lmmcu_cringe_cinematic_univesrefandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Titans Go!
| theme_music_composer = Andy Sturmer (remixed by Mix Master Mike) | opentheme = "Teen Titans Theme", performed by Puffy AmiYumi | composer = Armen Chakmakian Jason Brandt | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 4 | num_episodes = 205 | list_episodes = List of Teen Titans Go! episodes | preceded_by = Teen Titans | executive_producer = | producer = Aaron Horvath Michael Jelenic Peter Rida Michail | editor = Jhoanne Reyes Keef Bartkus | runtime = 11 minutes | company = DC Entertainment Warner Bros. Animation Copernicus Studios Bardel Entertainment | distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution | network = Cartoon Network | first_aired = | last_aired = present | website = http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/teen-titans-go/index.html }} Teen Titans Go! is an American animated television series airing in the U.S. on Cartoon Network since April 23, 2013, and based on the DC Comics fictional superhero team. The series was announced following the popularity of DC Nation's New Teen Titans shorts. Sporting a new animation style, Teen Titans Go! serves as a comedic spin-off with little to no continuity to the previous series or any other media in the DC Comics franchise. Many DC characters make cameo appearances and are referenced in the background. The original principal voice cast returns to reprise their respective roles. This series explores what the Titans do when they are hanging out around the tower. On March 8, 2018, it was announced that the series had been renewed for a fifth season, expected to air in June. A feature film, Teen Titans Go! To the Movies, is scheduled for a theatrical release on July 27, 2018, including Will Arnett and Kristen Bell voicing characters in the film. DC Comics (from DC Entertainment), Warner Bros. Animation, Copernicus Studios and Bardel Entertainment were the production companies for the series. Plot Teen Titans Go! is an animated series that follows the adventures of the young Titans, residing in Jump City, when they are not saving the world while living together as teenagers without adults who intrude. Unlike most of the other superhero series, the situations are comic, crazy and parodic - for example, juvenile jokes that reach new heights of danger, obtaining the license to drive after destroying the Batmobile or washing the suits after staining them when fighting their enemies. The show regularly features characters who have appeared in the original series, albeit with reduced roles and/or exaggerated personalities. It also features greater attachment to the DC Universe at large, with more references to other characters in the Justice League, plus a few appearances by Batman and Commissioner Gordon in lighthearted moments. The show is littered with in-jokes regarding the whole of DC's library, many of them in blink-and-miss moments, as well as numerous jokes at the expense of the show itself. Characters Episodes Reception Teen Titans Go! has received generally mixed reviews by critics. Common Sense Media gave the show 4 out of 5 stars and wrote that it "manages a few positive messages alongside the clever comedy and characterizations". IGN writer Scott Collura gave the pilot episode a score of 7.8 out of 10, stating that "DC Animation revamps the beloved Teen Titans series for a new generation – with pretty fun results". Randy Schiff of The Buffalo News praised its writing and animation, calling it a "consistently quirky comedy that is often laced with keen social commentary". After the trailer for the series' film adaptation was released, Scott Mendelson of Forbes praised the series and its "nihilistic madness", writing that "Taken on its own terms, it is blisteringly funny and endlessly clever, offering grimly cynical history lessons, comedically grimdark holiday specials, and occasional pure fantasy freak-outs... amid some serious superhero genre trolling and self-commentary." Writing for Slant Magazine, Lee Wang gave the show 2 stars out of 4, saying "Teen Titans Go! would offer little to even the most ardent Titans nostalgists and completists". Aaron Wiseman of Moviepilot cited various criticisms of the show, noting slight appreciation for the characters of Starfire and Raven. Joseph Murphy of the website WhatCulture believed the show had "so much potential, which is why it is upsetting that to date, Teen Titans Go! has been a failure." The show's pilot episode brought in over 3 million viewers. On June 11, 2013, Cartoon Network renewed Teen Titans Go! for a second season, citing successful ratings. According to Hope King, a tech reporter for CNNMoney, Teen Titans Go! was one out of three of the most viewed television shows and other media to contribute to a record setting 1.3 million simultaneous Xfinity On-Demand viewings during the January 2016 United States blizzard. Home media DVD releases Main series Compilations Blu-ray releases Main series In other media Video games Teen Titans Go! content is featured as part of the toys-to-life video game Lego Dimensions, via two packs released on September 12, 2017. These include a Team Pack containing Beast Boy and Raven minifigures and constructible T-Car and Spellbook of Azarath items; and a Fun pack containing a Starfire minifigure and constructible Titan Robot. The characters are able to access a Teen Titans Go!-themed Adventure World featuring locations from the series, as well as an exclusive episode themed after the game. Additionally, the pre-existing mini figures of Cyborg from DC Comics and Robin from The Lego Batman Movie are able to turn into their Teen Titans Go! counterparts when used in the Teen Titans Go! Adventure World. Film On September 25, 2017, a theatrical film adaptation of the series was announced by Warner Bros. Pictures and Warner Animation Group for release on July 27, 2018. Titled Teen Titans Go! To the Movies, the film will be written by series executive producers and developers Aaron Horvath and Michael Jelenic, and directed by Horvath and fellow producer Peter Rida Michail. The voice cast of the TV series will reprise their roles, with Will Arnett and Kristen Bell also starring. References External links * * * * Category:2013 American television series debuts Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2010s American comedy television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American children's animated superhero television series Category:Animated television programs based on DC Comics Category:Cartoon Network original programs Category:American superhero comedy television series Category:Teen Titans in other media Category:DC Nation Category:Television series about friendship Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Animation Category:Cyborgs in television Category:Teen superhero television programs Category:American parody television series Category:English-language television programs Category:Crossover animation Category:Metafictional television series Category:Look! He is twitching his little w! ! Category:I give my pet rat a head Category:Because you can not give rat butt Category:Rat's ass Category:Rat's Kang Category:What! Mouse baby! Category:Because I don't give ass mouse. Category:Mouse Kang Category:I like good head Category:I hope to die Category:I no longer wish that the bees are alive Category:Beet, I'm dead Category:You will never be Category:I don't want to live avocado Category:I don't want to be alive Category:Original character donut steel Category:Brand Steel Category:Yonghe Bay 25 Category:Wocka wocka wocka wock Category:Wow! Wow!! Category:Finished Category:OLL Category:Nina finished Category:South Nan